


Belly Rubs

by heffalumps



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Other, mabari pov, nondescript f!warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/pseuds/heffalumps
Summary: A dog waits for his beloved human at the gates of Denerim.





	Belly Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble based on a plot bunny released by a friend.

His human would come back to him. 

The dog sat, and the dog waited. As he always did, with his tail wagging and his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he looked toward the horizon. There, so slight it was almost indiscernible, the faintest golden gleam marked the coming of the dawn. An eager whine rose from his throat at the sight, and he shifted where he sat despite himself. He couldn’t wait. She was almost here- they’d be together again soon. She had said she’d be back before the sun rose - and his human always kept her promises.

She’d scratched him behind the ear and told him that, this time, he had to stay behind. The dog hadn’t understood why - but that didn’t matter. He trusted his human. So he’d waved his tail, barked happily, and sat here to wait. He knew he’d see her again soon.

Just then, a familiar figure stepped around the corner and onto the street in front of him. The dog rose, his tail wagging with enough force to shake his entire entire body as he bounded up to the man before him. It was his human’s friend! The tall one! If he was here, his human couldn’t be far behind. They were always, always together.

The dog flopped down in front of the man, baring his belly for the scratches he knew would come - only this time, they didn’t. Instead, the tall man just looked at him and sighed. “I’m sorry.” The dog cocked his head in confusion and whined - but the tall man said nothing more. As he moved off, leaving the dog behind him, the dog got up to look after him, slightly affronted. He’d earned his belly rubs. He’d waited patiently, as his human had told him to. She’d be here soon, and she’d make sure he got his belly rubs.

And so he sat down again to wait.

He knew his human would come back. His human  _ always  _ came back.


End file.
